


Porn Prompt Table 008

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k17 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Consentacles, First Time, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators, Wax Play, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: 1. Biting2. Coming Untouched3. Role Play4. Heat5. Oral Sex (+prompt 16, anonymous prompt exchange)6. Consentacles (+prompt 6, anonymous prompt exchange)7. First Time (+prompt 5, anonymous prompt exchange)8. Piercing9. Sex PollenThe chapters are all disconnected and independent stories, they're put all together for my peace of mind lol





	1. Biting

_Biting_

James had never been particularly obsessed with necks, but there was something about Q's - so long and pale and graceful - that he couldn't resist; gently, he nosed away the younger man's curls so that he could affectionately rub his cheek against the exposed expanse of flesh, breathing in the scent of his skin: it was intoxicating and James curled closer around Q, one hand possesively keeping him pinned against his chest.

Not that Q ever tried to move away; he liked the display of affection just as much as James did and until the possesiveness stayed in the bedroom - which it did - Q had no problems about indulging him. He tilted his head to the side a little, a quiet sign of encouragement that was greeted with a pleased hum that made Q's insides clench and squeeze around nothing in a Pavlovian response.

"Morning" James purred, lips brushing over the pulse point before he darted his tongue out to give it a tiny lick; it wasn't enough to taste Q's skin or the salty tang of his light sweat, but his cock still reacted accordingly and twitched against Q's backside, smearing precum over the pale and surprisingly toned cheeks.

"Good morning" Q murmured, thumb caressing the hand plastered over his stomach - a tender gesture that was completely opposite to the filthy way he pushed against his lover's erection.

James growled lowly in his throat in approval, teeth following the bluish trail of a vein and hips naturally pushing up to offer a counterpoint to Q's downward push: he loved lazy morning sex, when Q would be deliciously pliant and sleepy; in his modest opinion, they didn't indulge in it often enough "Look at you, not even awake yet but still so greedy"

"Your fault" Q retorted but there was no bite in his voice, thick with sleepiness.

James snorted and tightened his grip around Q's waist, thrusting up against him while he buried his free hand in the younger man's curls to keep his head still - not wanting Q to accidentally hurt himself when he inevitably would trash around at the feeling of his teeth clamping down on his neck; James closed his jaws on the sensitive flesh, he slowly increased the pressure before harshly sucking on the abused skin.

Q moaned lowly in his throat; there was something about being bitten in such a way - with the clear intent of marking him up, so that everyone would see who he belonged to - that always managed to set his blood on fire. It was strange, he had never liked boyfriends being too possessive with him, but something about James made Q want to roll over on his back and let the man do whatever he wanted between his willingly spread thighs "James"

The agent hummed and released the now purple skin with a wet and filthy pop "Yes?" He inquired smugly, digits starting up a massage to Q's sensitive scalp "Is there something you'd like to say, little love?"

"Please"

"Please what?" James teased, thumb brushing against a dusky nipple "You'll have to use your pretty words if you want something" he sing-songed, kissing the bruised skin before briefly sucking it back in his mouth to bring more blood to the surface.

It was slightly painful and Q's cock filled up completely, the head peeking from the damp foreskin and begging for attention; he'd never been good at the long game, preferring to have a quick wank instead of teasing the pleasure out until he became oversensitive and his cock hurt "More"

James teeth bit down another patch of skin. And another. And another. Until Q's neck was covered in purple bruises that matched the ones James had put on his torso the previous evening, some of them carrying the indentations of his teeth in their bloom, marking him up as unmistakably his: nobody would look at Q twice once they were reminded - or learnt from scratch - that the younger man bared his throat just for him and no one else. 


	2. Coming Untouched

_Coming Untouched_

James had to remind himself why he went along with Q's plans sometimes; he was pretty sure that guilt was one of the main feelings that factored in it - after all, he dragged Q into his harebrained schemes often enough - but still... agreeing to something like that... James had clearly overestimated his resistance threshold.

When Q had presented him with a shiny new toy that morning - a sleek, egg-shaped vibrator that had made his mouth flood with saliva - James had readily agreed to let the younger man put it in him, knowing that Q's fingers stretching him open would make him come: what better way to begin his day than an orgasm?

What he hadn't quite realised in his excitement, it was that Q had slipped the small remote in his suit jacket - and, as it had become clear - had all intentions of using it.

As soon as the buzzing started in the middle of the meeting, James darted a shocked glare at Q who sat smugly and relaxed in his chair, nodding along at whatever M was saying, while he felt a flush spread on his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Bill whispered, momentarily distracted from the presentation when the agent next to him made and half-aborted and annoyed movement "You're red" he pointed out, pouring the agent a glass of water in an attempt at being helpful.

James only wanted to behead Q. Instead, he took the offered glass and subtly let his thighs fall open under the desk to make some room for his hard cock "I'm fine" he sighed and, technically speaking, he was: the toy had lodged itself right against his prostate and the slow buzzing felt delicious - an ever present torment at the back of his mind that sip after sip of cold water, James tried to relegate at the back of his mind.

Something that Q clearly wasn't happy with. Moving his hand to the breast pocket of his shirt under the pretence of scratching an itch away, Q pressed down on the controller to ramp up the vibration intensity of the toy.

The result was immediate.

"Bond? Do you need a minute?" M asked, briefly stopping his droning on to concernedly look at the agent.

James would have liked a minute closed in the bathroom to pull on his cock and get out of his body the vibrator, but he couldn't exactly stand up with a hard on disrupting the line of his pressed trousers "No, sir. Thank you" he answered and when M turned back to his presentation, James whipped out his mobile.

Stop it. -J

What? -Q

The vibrator. -J

Oh, that.. no. -Q

Don't you dare making me cum in my pants. -J

At that last text, Q grinned and ostensibly put his mobile on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, head completely turned towards M in a clear message that he wasn't going to pick up his phone again.

James was furious and so, so aroused: how dare Q try and making him come in his trousers like an overexcited school boy lusting over a busty teacher? Control wasn't an option in this case, not with a vibrator that bumped against his prostate every time his inner muscles twitched and tried to clench around a cock that wasn't there.

He sighed and shifted again, teeth gritting when he felt the boxer briefs get stuck to his erection where the tip had started leaking rather copiously; he'd always been wet and not even fucking his way through his missions had cured him of the slight shyness about that little detail and, while he could ignore it when it came to people that he fucked just for the job, it was hard to let go of it when those people were involved in his personal life.

Q, a fan of oral sex, had loved it and enthusiastically sucked him; the image of the younger man on his knees - mouth stretched around his girth and cheeks hollowed, droopy eyelids and hand furiously wanking his own length - just made James leak more.

Thinking about me? -Q

James' eyes snapped up to glare at Q but, obviously, the younger man wasn't looking at him.

I bet you're thinking about me blowing you. -Q  
And they say I'm the one with the oral fixation. -Q

You have an oral fixation. -J

You too. -Q  
So, what are you thinking about? -Q

Sexting during a meeting: when did you become so kinky? -J

I always was. -Q  
So? Don't make me turn the settings higher. -Q

Yes, I was thinking about you blowing me. Happy? -J

You taste so good, James. -Q

Menace. -J

I know. Enjoy <3 -Q

The agent didn't have the time to even finish reading the last text that the vibration against his prostate became more intense; his thighs started shaking and when he glanced down, he saw that a wet spot had appeared on his trousers low enough that his suit jacket wouldn't be able to hide it.

James subtly reached down in an attempt at discreetly rub himself, needing the relief from all the pent up tension - only for the vibration to suddenly stop.

Turn it on again, Q. -J  
I'm close. -J

Are you going to be a good boy? -Q  
No hands and I'll turn it at the highest setting. -Q

James frowned down at the screen of his mobile: he could come untouched if he was relaxed enough and had the right amount of stimulation - which Q thought he was able to provide or he wouldn't even have suggested it. So, he put his hands over the desk and entwined the fingers together to send Q a clear and loud message with his whole body: he'd be good.

When the vibration thankfully restarted, James had to employ all of his training to avoid letting his head fall back and moan; instead, he focused on the toy, the way its shape had stretched him and was pressing against his prostate, imagined how easy it would be for Q to slide in once they got the toy out.

He knew that Q wouldn't stop his game until he came and, to be completely honest, James always was one for indulging when it came to orgasms - besides, he had a change of clothes in MI6: he could send Q to retrieve it in his locker and wait for him in the conference room, so that he wouldn't parade around the whole agency with an unmistakable wet spot on his trousers.

James squeezed his inner muscles around the toy and let out a shaky breath through his nose when pleasure shot up his spine. He started up a quick and relentless rhythm of clenching and relaxing until, to his own surprise, he came.

His mobile buzzed and after carefully disentagling his trembling fingers, James looked down at it.

Good boy. -Q


	3. Role Play

_Role Play_

When Q approached him at the bar, James had to make some effort to keep a chuckle in and he sipped on his bourbon to steel himself while he looked over his lover's body: gone were the chequered flannel pants and the cardigans, Q's body was encased in a flattering pair of skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on his skin and a fluttering white shirt unbuttoned to the point that James could easily see a nipple peeking. Absolutely delicious and the light make-up he was wearing - a hint of cherry-pink gloss and smudged kohl around around his green eyes - it helped James to control his brief bout of hilarity.

"Good evening, sir" Q murmured, voice silky and low, vibrating a little in his exposed throat as he climbed on the barstool "What are you doing here all alone?" He inquired, a flirtatious smirk painted on his sticky lips.

James swallowed his mouthful of syrupy liquor, taking his time to overtly appreciate Q's body "Maybe I'm waiting for someone" he murmured, turning up all of his charm; it was a little weird using it on his lover, someone he didn't actually need to seduce, but it was also fun and James put all of his charm behind the smouldering gaze of his blue eyes "Someone like you"

Q blushed heavily but he leaned in, licking his lower lip in a showy manner; he'd never considered himself much of a tart - he wouldn't know the meaning of flirting if it bit him in the ass - but with James it was surprisingly easy: the thrill of doing something knew with someone he completely trusted "Someone like me? I'm afraid I don't understand, sir" he answered coyly, batting his lashes.

With a flick of his wrist, James ordered two drinks "Someone who caters to pleasure" he answered, fingers trailing up Q's palm to thumb at the pulsating vein on the inner side of his wrist "Someone who'll keep me company with the right incentive"

The glasses clinked cheerfully when the barman put them down; James noticed the glance he shot Q, torn between leering and disgusted, and he slipped even closer to his lover: they might be playing a little game - reason why they had chosen a bar where nobody knew them, making their scenario seem more realistic - but he wasn't going to let anyone think that Q was up for grabs like a real prostitute.

Q accepted the offered drink and cradled it in his palm, warming up the dark bourbon with his body heat "And can you offer me the right incentive, sir?"

James smirked "I'm a very rich man" he took a sip from his drink, rolling it decadently over his tongue "And I pay in cash"

A shiver ran up Q's spine and he took a sip to give himself some courage, he couldn't falter in that moment when the game had properly started "You make an.. interesting offer" he said, gulping down some saliva together with the thick liquor "How might I help you?"

"I have a little problem that I'm sure your mouth can solve" James cocked his head to the side, letting a bit of presumptuousness sharpen the edges of his words "You seem to be a clever boy, you surely don't need me to spell it out?"

Q never knew he had a thing for posh bastards subtly sneering down at him - especially since he'd been a scholarship student in a school filled with very rich snooty people - but evidently, if the way his cock stirred in his trousers was of any indication, he quite liked it. Eagerly, he nodded, curls clumsily falling into his eyes as if he was just a schoolboy playing a dangerous game with the grown-ups "I don't, sir" he reassured.

James' eyes kept flickering over his lover's face to make sure that Q was still comfortable, taking in the deeper flush that stained his cheeks and the way his pupils dilated, almost swallowing the green of the irises "Go to the bathroom then, my boy. I'll set the tab" he ordered, giving the other some time to himself.

Usually, he didn't worry so much about trying things in the bedroom to spice up their sex lives because, even if not together, they had already tried them and knew what they liked. Role playing was new for both of them; for James, it was a familiar enough script to follow - in the end, he never was himself during missions - but for Q it was different and acting like a prostitute at the first try couldn't be easy.

James paid the bartender, leaving the man a conspicuous tip so that they wouldn't be disturbed once he locked the bathroom door behind his back.

Q was waiting plastered against the farthest wall, hands splayed over the white tiles that got stuck to his sweaty palms; his breathing came in short and panting breaths and he could feel his pulse beating loudly in his temples, blood rushing south to fill his cock "You took your time, sir"

James understood Q's subtle way of asking him if he still was alright with their game and he grinned as he stalked closer, fingers curling around Q's chin to keep his head still as he bent down and mercilessly plundered his lover's mouth; instead of tasting of the usual blend of tea and chocolate, Q tasted of bourbon and cherry lipgloss - a mix that made a pleased noise escape from James' lips "Get on your knees"

"Yes, sir" the younger man complied quickly, fingers framing the bulge in James' pants as he fully kneeled down and he rubbed his cheek against him, feeling the throbbing warmth of James' erection against his skin "Can I?" He asked, pleadingly looking up at his lover.

"Of course, make it worth my while" James hummed, caressing Q's curls. He watched with hawkish eyes as his partner scrambled for the buttons of his trousers, quickly popping them open and revealing the absence of underwear.

"I'm a professional, sir" Q reassured, fisting the base of James' cock to bring it closer to his mouth "You won't regret spending your money on me" he said before using his tongue to push the foreskin back from the fat red and wet head with tender kittenlicks. Once he managed, Q didn't waste anytime and tightly wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking forcefully while he prodded into the slit with his tongue for more precum.

James closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, giving a short thrust with his hips; Q truly was amazing at giving head, he really enjoyed it and if he was worked up enough he would come from just sucking cock - which James had always found terribly arousing. Especially when Q started choking himself on his cock, drool making his lips look even shinier than the gloss had "Good boy"

Q flushed at the praise and tried to take James' length deeper, swallowing hard around it when the head touched the soft back of his throat and thick precum trickled down his tongue: James was close, probably worked up already by the game, and Q doubled his efforts to make the man come.

The only warning sign James managed to get out before flooding Q's throat was a grunt and the tightening of his fingers in his hair, keeping him still as he shallowly fucked in his mouth "Christ"

"I agree" Q croaked in a hoarse voice "It was really fun"

"I'm glad you liked it" James helped Q up after tucking himself in "Come here, let me pay you back in nature" he murmured, hand easily finding its way in Q's trousers. 


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse would have been so much easier but I took it at large and went for wax play, enjoy

_Heat_

Q was so hyped and oversensitive that he thought he could hear the faint sizzling of the flame setting alight the wick of the candle, spreading a lovely scent of lavander as the wax slowly started to melt. Completely lost in the decadent atmosphere, Q rubbed his naked body against the silk sheet and shivered when it stuck to the head of his cock; hadn't it been for the tight ring around its base, he was pretty sure that he would have already come.

James ran a finger down Q's spine, lingering on every ridge and bump on his way down, tortorously slow and teasing "Where shall I drop it first?" He hummed, bending down to kiss the divots at the base of Q's back.

The younger man arched against the touch, his whole body silently pleading for more. James was an absolute master at playing with candle wax, dropping it from high enough that it lost its scalding edge but not to the point that it solified even before hitting his sensitive skin: it was a balance that not many of Q's past lover's had found and the skill almost aroused him even more than the stinging of the hot wax drying on his back.

James' lips moved up, tongue occasionally caressing a mole or two "Here" he murmured, brushing his stubbled cheek against the thin skin stretched over Q's ribs; he knew from personal experience that it was one of the most painful places but he knew his lover well and while Q liked to start strong, he also loved to be sweetly lulled into orgasm.

"Yes, good" Q answered in a breathy voice, twisting in a way that put his whole flank on easy display.

James rewarded him with an affectionate pat as he leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the large candle. Without any warning signs, he tilted it and admired the way Q squirmed, hissing in both pain and pleasure; James didn't give him much time to recover and tilted it again, spreading blobs of violet wax over Q's pale skin, making red roses bloom underneath - he didn't think he would ever get enough of Q's skin "Alright?"

"Better than" the younger man reassured, stretching in a way that made the wax crack and slide down his ribs; he owlishly blinked down at his torso - it was hard to see without glasses - and smiled at the signs left, a lingering heat making the cool air in the room feel almost icy: it felt glorious and he already mourned the moment when James would lovingly spread aloe gel over the scalded skin.

The other man smiled and tilted the candle again, avidly following the trail of the wax down the side of Q's stomach, condensing just under his belly button; he proceeded to decorate the upper edge with three drops, pleased by the symmetry of the design "Beautiful"

Q flushed at the praise and almost completely rolled over his back to offer himself to the older man - he didn't only because he knew James liked moving him around, being able to choose where he wanted to mark him.

James pursed his lips in contemplation, giving the wax some time to melt a bit more, and thumbed a straight line between Q's nipples, bending down to lick and kiss then when they pebbled "Too painful?"

"No, God, no" Q shook his head "Do it"

Taking the encouragement at heart, James pushed Q on his back and before drawing a burning trail of hot wax between his lover's dusky nipples, he drew progressively tightening circles around them "You're so good at staying still"

"I don't want to spoil your design" Q admitted, carding his fingers down the hair on the nape of James' neck, scratching lightly with his trimmed nails "You always make me feel pretty"

"You are pretty, my love" James chided gently, hand travelling down to bathe Q's protruding hipbones with hot wax.

The closeness to his cock made the younger man twitch a little and he almost purred when James held him down firmly, making sure that no wax trickled down to his pelvis; no matter how trimmed, getting wax out of pubic hair was a bitch - it hurt like hell and not in the erotic way he enjoyed. He was glad that one of them still had enough presence of mind to avoid letting something that later would be quite uncomfortable happen "You're wicked"

"You love it" James murmured, gently scraping the hardened wax away to admire the patches of reddened skin.

"I love you" Q retorted, pushing his hips upwards; not only he could feel the heat spreading from where the wax had burned him, but he also felt as if his spine was melting with pleasure.

James smiled "Me too" he whispered; despite not being the first time he admitted it to the younger man, James' heart always fluttered a bit in his chest at the fact that he was openly speaking his feelings. He slipped his fingers lower and gave a light twist to the cockring, so that he could slide it upwards "Let me take care of you"

"Yes. Please, make love to me"


	5. Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble doubles also as my fill for Prompt 16 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange. 
> 
> This was the free space of the prompt table and I chose something I always have lots of fun writing: rimming!

_Oral Sex_

Saying that Q liked oral sex, it would have been an euphemism: he absolutely loved it and he way preferred being on the giving end rather than the receiving one, the act of getting on his knees and making a man's knees buckle under his weight just with his mouth was empowering and arousing.

But he made exceptions. When James' hands firmly clamped down on his hips to keep him still and with his elbows pushed his thighs open, Q let out a little sigh and let his body relax on the pillows to take everything his lover had planned on giving him.

Q had been surprised to discover that James liked rimming so much: the older man could spend endless minutes just tasting him, until Q felt that his whole being was concentrated in the nerves clustered there. Luckily, whenever they had a date programmed, Q always took care of properly cleaning himself in and out.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I think you look beautiful even here" James murmured, lips moving against the sensitive skin of Q's inner thigh, delighting in the feeling of smooth - clearly recently waxed - skin.

Q chuckled, legs trembling with hilarity and expectation against his lover's broad shoulders "It's one of the strangest compliments I've ever heard you make, but thank you" he said, the last word getting lost in a breathy sigh when he felt James' cheeky grin blossom on his wicked mouth.

"You're welcome, my dear" James answered in a silky voice before he tightened his grip on Q's hipbones - his hold strong but always careful not to bruise - and exhaled a warm gust of air over the quivering hole, thumb rubbing the dusky skin surrounding it. James leaned in, nose brushing against Q's perineum and low hanging balls as he started to bestow feather light kisses over the most intimate nook of the other's body in an attempt at relaxing him; Q always got tighter at the prospect of being eaten out, excitement making his muscles tense up in waiting.

And James always delivered, he never teased when it came to that; as soon as he felt the tension leak from Q's trembling muscles, James ran the flat of his tongue around the rim and moaned as he tasted the faint bitterness of soap and Q's natural and unadulterated flavour.

The younger man reached down with both hands, one cupping the back of James' head - an extremely tender gesture, especially if compared to the absolutely filthy noises the other made as he lapped at and sucked on his rim - while the other Q wrapped around his cock, slowly wanking it in a lazy and unhurried manner; which Q knew that only heightened James' arousal, admiring how he took his time to get to his orgasm, while James pleasured him in such a manner.

James shifted against the bed, rubbing his hard cock on the sheets and sliding his palms under Q's thighs, pushing them a little so that the younger man took the hint and bent his legs at the knees in a way that put him in a better position for James to go on with his mininstrations. Gently, he tried to breach the hole with the tip of his tongue and panted hard when he felt the muscles give way after a couple of jabs.

Q's fingers tightened their hold on the other's scalp and the rhythm of his hand quickened on his cock, thumb swirling a round the head in a particularly long stroke to collect the beading precum and spread it along the shaft that throbbed when James pushed his tongue in once again and swirled it - it felt heavenly and prohibited and Q would never get enough of it.

James pushed Q's hips down when his lover instinctively tilted them up in an attempt at getting more of the wet caresses of his tongue "Stay still" he murmured, thumbing a slow and sensual caress around the now puffy and red rim while he took a moment to rest his dry mouth "Are you close?" He inquired, observing the way Q wanked himself; usually, his hand sped up only at the very end when only a couple of strokes were all that Q needed to orgasm.

The younger man nodded, voice momentarily lost - he found it again immediately, though, when James sucked his scrotum in his mouth, tongue wickedly separating and playing with his balls. Afraid of knocking his knuckles in his lover's nose, Q let go of his cock "Fingers. Please"

James complied at the request without teasing as he kept playing with his balls - smooth too; he'd never been disgusted by body hair, but he couldn't deny that having a lover who waxed everything off made oral sex so much funnier - and thrust a finger in, testing how relaxed Q was before adding another one.

When Q came with a shout, James smiled triumphantly as he kissed his way up the shaft and licked up the fat drops of cum, humming as his lover started massaging his scalp in silent thanks. 


	6. Consentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doubles also as my fill for Prompt 6 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange: I hope you like it but I'm sure it's a bit crappy - I even had to look up what consentacles meant - and I'm sure I'll never write something like this again lol

_Consentacles_

Q observed the jelly-like shapeless creature squirming at the bottom of the transparent plastic bucket Bond had poured it into; it looked a lot like slime, if it had been sentient "You always bring back the weirdest things" Q hummed, immersed in contemplation "Do you think it's the result of some kind of animal testing?"

James shrugged and put his elbows over the desk, chin burrowed in his hands as he put himself on eye level with the thing "I don't know. It definitely looks weird" he stated and tapped on the plastic wall, stiffening a little when the creature plastered itself against the place he had tapped on; a shiver trailed down his spine and James glared at it: the thing definitely was too clever than he liked to think about.

Q's eyes grew big at the reaction and he leaned closer "It's oddly.. cute" he admitted in the end, shrinking in his shoulders a little in shame "It seems cuddly"

"As cuddly as a lion: when it gets hungry, it won't think twice about making you dinner" James observed, not quite as charmed as Q by the monster; he'd brought it back out of pure curiosity, intrigued by such a creature and wanting to know more about its biology and what it exactly was "What are we going to do with it?"

"We're definitely keeping it in quarantine" Q stated firmly "We don't know whether it's poisonous or more dangerous than it looks"

"That's no fun"

"Most things in life aren't"

James pouted "I touched it all the way to here and I'm perfectly fine"

"Is that a self-diagnosis?" Q inquired, his face showing just how much the question was rhetorical "Because I'll accept only one made by Medical"

Predictably, the agent didn't attempt to persuade the Quartermaster that he'd followed procedure and let himself be checked over by a doctor - or a nurse, at least. He just sniffed and crossed his arms - not unlike an unruly child - and stubbornly looked back at the younger man in the eyes "I feel fine"

Q rolled his eyes and poked at the thing with a pencil "Look" he said in awe, staring at the way the creature sprouted a tentacle and wound it around the pencil, tugging at it.

"Is it playing with you?"

"I think it's trying to get me to stop, actually"

They kept silent for a while, twin expressions of wonderment on their faces as they took turns molesting the creature with the pencil, utterly captivated by how such a shapeless thing could be sentient and responsive to external stimuli. Q found himself more and more reluctant to abandon it all alone in quarantine and he was sure, from Bond's earlier reaction, that the agent too didn't want to leave it - Q thought that the job must have screwed with them, if they had gotten so quickly attached to a jelly-like thing.

"What do we do?"

Q sighed heavily, giving in "We take it home"

* * *

Sneaking out of MI6 with a potentially sensitive and dangerous thing had been surprisingly easy - now Q understood how it was that James managed to squirrel equipment and cars so easily out of Q-Branch and promised himself to take up to M the clear security problem they had. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Q scowled when James took out of the plastic bucket the squirmy creature.

"Giving it a bit of a cuddle" the agent answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, tickling the creature in its middle and grinning when it sprouted many shivering tendrils "See? It likes it"

Q frowned but tentatively slid closer to James on the bed, peering down at it while his brain screeched at him to not touch it no matter how cute and adorable it looked, sprawled across his lover's hands like an ecstatic pet "Has no one ever told you not to touch things of dubious nature?"

"Plenty of times but the lesson never stuck, I'm afraid" James answered, chuckling when the creature closed on his hand, tendrils wrapping around his wrist in a playful manner "How can you distrust it?" He asked, bringing his hand closer to Q's face so that he could better study the creature.

The younger man shrugged and caressed the its skin with a trembling digit, his petting growing more comfortable and firmer when he realised that its texture wasn't as sticky and gross as he had thought "It's cute" he conceded.

* * *

Q wasn't sure about when they agreed to keep the thing as a pet - a very low mantainance one too: he had figured out that the creature took its nutrients from sunlight like a plant and he was pretty sure that its waste was the little oily substance Q sometimes found at the bottom of its fishbowl - they had upgraded from the plastic bucket.

Especially when James was on a mission and he was home alone to mope around, Q appreciated the little creature's company and often took it out of its home to cuddle with it - like in that precise moment: fresh out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, Q was holding up against his chest the squirmy creature that seemed to enjoy the dampness still lingering on his skin.

Q let himself fall on the bed with a sigh, putting the creature on a pillow before stretching on the mattress. The way the soft towel rubbed against his half-hard cock made Q reach down between his thighs while he tossed his forearm over his eyes, images of his lover filling his mind; James had been gone for almost two weeks and not only he missed him with his whole heart, but he was also getting needy.

He shifted and Q curled more firmly his hand around his cock, giving it a slow upwards stroke as he imagined James watching him with smouldering blue eyes, his own arousal straining against that muscled stomach that Q so liked to worship with tiny kitten licks and nibbles.

A sigh escaped his mouth when wetness slicked his palm and Q's overactive imagination offered him the nice mental sight of his lover bent down, sinful mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking...

Sucking.

Q's hand trembled as he contemplated opening his eyes, but in the end convinced himself that it was just his imagination being particularly generous with him and enjoyed the ride. With his mind lost to the spectacular imaginary blowjob his partner was giving him, thighs trembling and hips stuttering upwards as a part of his brain absentimindedly noticed how wetter than usual he was getting - Q dismissed it as accumulated sexual tension and ignored it.

It was only when under the enjoyable wetness he recognised the slimy texture, Q jumped up with a start; he blinked down at the creature wrapped around his cock, one tendril engulfing the tip of his erection while the others ran up and down the shaft in an erotic massage "What the fuck?"

As if noticing that the young man was now aware of what was happening, the creature started squirming around the hot and throbbing length leaking a salty and sticky fluid. It let a tendril slip lower, curiously caressing the soft and wrinkled sack underneath, experimentally squeezing and tugging at it.

With a loud moan, Q fell back on the mattress "Oh god" it was madness but his cock hadn't gone soft at all and despite the shame curling in his belly, Q couldn't help spreading his thighs, encouraging the touches - an encouragement that the creature took readily, more tendrils slipping lower and swirling around his hole.

When the tip of the tentacle slipped in, Q came embarrassingly quick. Once he regained his breath, Q helped the creature to get up to his chest and burrowed into the sheets "You're a weird thing" he murmured sleepily.

* * *

James looked at Q with concern "Love, I think you're very tired"

"I swear that it wanked me!" Q hissed, looking around to make sure that nobody in branch was listening to them "I'll show you"

The glint in James' eyes said it all: his curiosity had definitely been piqued.


	7. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doubles as my fill for Prompt 5 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange and it also is the only story of this collection that has JAQ in it.

_First Time_

Alec hummed against Q's lips as he wound an arm around his waist to tug him closer to his chest, one hand possesively splayed over the small of his back and fingers tapping a mindless rhythm against the knobs of his spine, curved in an attempt to cuddle closer "Aren't you sweet today?"

Q grinned, teeth dragging along the plump flesh of Alec's lower lip in a teasing manner "I'm always sweet"

"As sweet as your bitter tea" James chimed in, climbing on the bed so that he could slip to sit behind the other agent, strong and muscled arms wrapped around his hips James hooked his chin over Alec's naked shoulder "You're a pest, Q"

Q shrugged and leaned over to kiss James too, fingertips hovering over his stubbled cheeks in barely there caresses "Alright, I'm a pest - you love it" he stated smugly, sitting up to smirk at Alec in the most irritating manner he could manage; which was very irritating, considering that he dealt on a daily basis with the infamous 007 and 006 in his private life too, not only at work "Both of you"

"Should we consider ourselves lucky, James?" Alec inquired in a chuckling voice, turning his head just slightly to smirk down at James and squirmed when Q's vindictive fingers started tickling his sides.

"You are the luckiest sods around!" Q dug his fingers deeper under Alec's armpit before threatening James with a wiggling hand "Right, James?"

The older man pretended to think about the answer before shaking his head and patting Alec's arm in apology "Q, you're absolutely right: we're so lucky to have you to take care of us - our personal sexy genius"

"Kissarse"

"He's rather good at that, especially when tongue is involved" Q leered, prompting a loud groan from Alec' and a proud noise from James' throats. The younger man giggled and rolled out of the embrace to stretch on the bed, making a come hither motion paired up with a sultry smile that always attracted his lovers.

Alec leaned over Q's body, kneels bracketing his sharp hipbones as he bent his neck down to resume their kissing, letting the younger man lead the rhythm and lick his way into his mouth. Alec stiffened a bit when James pressed against his back, slowly dragging his erection against his arse "Hmm, wait. Wait"

James groaned, exasperated that he couldn't satisfy his arousal like he wanted to, against Alec's nape "What is it?"

"When did we agree that I should be in the middle? That's Q's place" Alec pointed out.

Q pouted and nibbled on the tender flesh of Alec's jaw, tongue apologetically laving over the reddened skin "But I want to shake things up a bit tonight" he pleaded, leaving revering kisses along the fair tendon of Alec's neck "Pretty please"

"I've never bottomed" the Russian pointed out, heart beating fast both in excitement - it was amazing knowing that those men wanted him in every way, wanted to pleasure him and put him under their focus - and apprehension, especially when he felt the girth of James' cock rubbing in the cleft of his arse: too hot, too big, too wet.

"We know that" James reassured, brushing his nose along the shell of Alec's ear that quickly was blushing as red as cherries "Reason why I'm not going to fuck you" he whispered in a soothing voice, making the thrusts of his hips a bit less insistent and intimidating "I'm letting our little pest have the honour"

Q ran his fingers in Alec's blond hair, confirming James' comforting and seducing words with his touch; unlike James, he was perfectly average - not too long and leaning on the slender side "I won't hurt you, I promise"

"It's not about the pain"

"It's about letting go" James ended the sentence for the other man, tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive patch of skin behind the lobe "You don't have to fear that either, my love: we'll both be here to catch you"

"It's not that I don't trust you both" Alec's voice trembled along with his spine and, despite the apprehension and discomfort at the unexpected situation, his cock leaked on Q's soft stomach, matting the few dark hairs curling around his belly button.

Q dipped his tongue in the hollow at the base of Alec's throat, just between his collarbones "Then trust us, let go of your fears" he murmured, voice vibrating against the other's Adam apple "We'll make you feel so good. Trust us" 

Alec closed his eyes in a weak attempt at focusing on his mind, but it was difficult when he was sandwiched between the men he adored and wanted to please with his whole being - it was difficult remembering why he was so bothered and afraid of being on the bottom and feeling Q deep inside him, marking him as their own with their warm seed. Alec moaned loudly when James' digits rubbed against his tightly clenched rim "I can't think"

"You don't need to think"

"James is right, my love: you don't need to think" Q whispered, digits drawing circles over the wet head of Alec's cock "Let us take care of you, it's what you deserve - feeling loved and cherished"

James caressed up Alec's side, palm cupping his ribs in a tender manner "You just have to give us your consent" He murmured; of course, if Alec didn't explicitly agree, James and Q wouldn't have gone through with their seduction and went about sex the usual way: Q writing writhing between their bodies as if electrocuted by pleasure.

There really wasn't another answer Alec wanted to give: his whole being was thrumming with need, a flush spreading under his skin in a mute and desperate plea for more. Alec nodded "Yes. Go slow, but yes"

If Q hadn't been more dignified, he would have squealed in delight; but he was so, he just kissed Alec with burning passion while he kept stroking his cock in an attempt at banishing his lover's worry away.

"Thank you, beloved" James murmured, leaning over to retrieve the bottle of lube from the bedside table; he planned to use a lot since it was Alec's first time bottoming and James wanted to make sure that their lover remembered the experience in a positive way, even if he didn't want to repeat it.

"Cold" Alec complained when James touched his hole.

"I know" Q shushed him "It will warm up in a little"

"Relax" James ordered in a gentle voice, carefully probing the other man's entrance; he alternated between thumbed caresses and light jabs, testing the resistance of the muscled rim without forcing it to yield, though "Breathe steadily and focus on Q's hands, don't think about me for now"

The younger man hummed, trimmed nails scratching lightly the thatch of hair curling at the base of Alec's cock "He's going to open you up nice and slow, you won't even notice"

It obviously was sweetened up; Alec definitely felt it when half of the first finger slipped in his hole - burning slightly but also feeling oddly satisfying - but by the time James was scissoring two fingers inside of him, Alec felt uncomfortably empty "Get it in"

"Are you sure, love?" Q asked, caressing Alec's sweaty forehead "I don't want to hurt you"

"We're not in a rush" James reassured, free hand kneading his lover's arse "Take your time, beloved"

"I'm sure. Please" Alec whimpered "Don't make me beg"

"Of course not" Q soothed but his words tapered off in a moan when James' slick palm closed around his length to spread the lube, balls retracting closer to his body.

Noticing that particular, James squeezed a bit the base of Q's cock to make sure to delay his orgasm "Calm down, Q"

"Everything alright?" Alec asked, panting with desire now that his arse area was empty.

James chuckled "Yes, our pest is just excited at the idea of being in you"

At those words, both Alec and Q moaned; the last one tentatively thrust up, trusting in James to lead the movement of his hips to actually reach his target. When the head of his cock was enveloped by Alec's squeezing warmth, Q tried to move faster and bury himself deeper inside of his lover but James steadied him, forcing him to slow down.

Alec couldn't remember ever feeling something so pleasurable: Q was inside him and his hand was wrapped around his cock, coaxing an orgasm out of him, while James was plastered over his back, making him feel protected and so loved. Shaking, Alec spilled himself over Q's stomach.

After a couple of thrusts, the younger man came and filled his lover's insides.

James came last in hot spurts over the small of Alec's back before they tumbled down on the mattress together, cuddling under the blankets like a pile of kittens.

"It felt good" Alec said, yawning "It felt so good, trusting you"


	8. Piercing

_Piercing_

Q's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a pair of broad shoulders in the frame of the door to his office "James!" He stood up so quickly to run up to the agent that the chair on which he was sitting fell with a crash to the floor "You're back!"

"What? Did you think you had finally gotten rid of me?" James joked, lifting Q up a little to kiss him without craning down his neck since he was feeling a little stiff from a nasty blow he'd taken to the back while he was trying to escape a knife wielding baddie.

Q rubbed his cheek against James' even if the stubble burnt in contact with his sensitive skin "Don't even joke about that" he reproached fondly, arms going around his lover's hips when James put him down on the floor again "You should have told me you were coming back, I would have taken the night off"

"Are you on shift?"

"Until 2 am" Q confirmed with a sad pout.

James grinned and reached back to grab the handle of the door and he tugged it closed, wrist twisting to lock it and make sure that nobody could enter in the office - unless they shot at the padlock, which wasn't that unlikely of a possibility in MI6 where there definitely were too many armed people around "We can have a little quick reunion here, then" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner that left no doubt about what he meant "Unless you have objections against office sex"

"You know that I have" Q said with a mischievous grin blossoming on his lips "But I guess that I could make an exception" he added, running a fingertip down the lapel of his lover's suit jacket.

"If.." James prompted; he knew Q too well to believe that the younger man wouldn't agree to have sex in the office without a condition - or several ones - in place.

Q grinned cheekily "If you brought back your equipment"

"Oh, you evil thing" James shook his head, grabbing Q's wandering hand and brought it under the jacket where his shoulder holster was hooked in place, heavy with the weight of the gun; he wasn't sure that it actually worked but at least he had brought it back.

Q let out a pleased hum "Very good, James. Very good" he praised, nimble fingers pushing the jacket down so that he could undo the holster "I think you have deserved the surprise I got for you, while you were away"

"Oh?" James asked in an encouraging manner, unknotting his own tie while Q dealt with the buttons of his shirt; absentmindedly, James noticed that the mother of pearl was chipped in some places and he innerly sighed at the prospect of having his tailor replace them: he went through buttons almost as quickly as he went through guns.

"A very nice surprise"

"I'm intrigued"

Q stood on his tiptoes and bestowed a wet and open mouthed kiss on the soft flesh just under James' jaw "Wanna see?"

"Definitely" the agent murmured, dropping his tie to the floor and shrugging off his jacket and shirt in one fluid manner before slipping his hands under Q's soft cardigan, so that he could tug it upwards "You know I'm as curious as a cat"

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Q teased, righting up his glasses.

James bent down and pecked the other's lips, tongue swiping on his lower lip to taste the faint flavour of cherries of Q's chapstick "Lucky me that cats have nine lives, then"

"One would think you have used them up all already" the younger man pointed out but slowly undid his shirt; unlike usual, he started from the bottom instead of the top and, when it came the time to get rid of it he looked up at James in a sultry manner "Have a look then"

James brushed the wrinkled shirt aside and breathed in harshly at the sight of the pierced nub of his right nipple, licking his lips in want as the metal shone under the bright lights "Delicious"

"There's a matching one" Q grinned, baring also the other side of his chest to display the other nipple, equally pierced "They're still looking a little red but they're safe to play with, if you're delicate"

It was as if James had been expecting those few words. He pushed Q back until he toppled down on the beaten up couch, on which his lover definitely took too many naps, and bent down to lick at Q's right nipple while he carefully played with the other one "Beautiful"

"I'm glad you like them" Q said in a breathy voice, ribcage heaving under James' attention; every lap of his tongue, every light scrape of teeth, every brush of his thumb, every slight pinch - they all felt glorious, a mix of simmering pain, pleasure and oversensitivity. When he felt James' thick erection rub against his stomach, Q moaned: getting piercings had definitely been a brilliant idea.


	9. Sex Pollen

_Sex Pollen_

There was a reason why Q never went out in the field - in case the fact that he had almost been kidnapped and died because of a heartattack in Austria wasn't enough evidence to his case - and it was that, simply enough, he hadn't been trained for active duty. Of course, as soon as he'd been promoted to head of department, Q had been forced through several self-defence courses and one truly nightmarish series of lessons all about interrogation and torture techniques - a failed, in Q's opinion, attempt at teaching them how to bend but not break.

So, one could surely understand why he was so peeved about being forced to gallivate around a tropical rainforest.  
Running from very dangerous armdealers.  
In pitch darkness.  
Amidst many unknown predators.

All because of one agent 007, the infamous James Bond with his uncanny ability of worming his way into the most impossible situations and dragging down with him everyone who even remotely knew him.

"I'm done" Q declared, letting himself fall on a patch of ground carpeted in thick and vibrant grass that didn't look to be inhabited by any dangerous creatures - that he could tell under the silvery light of the moon, filtering through a ceiling of branches entwined together. He looked up at Bond "I'm not making another fucking step in this jungle"

Had it been anyone else throwing such a tantrum, James would have pulled them up and kicked their arses into moving; but Q was a stubborn little thing and if he said that he wasn't going to keep walking, he wouldn't do so even under duress "Alright"

"Alright?" Q asked, surprised.

James nodded and sat down next to the younger man, trying not to make too much noise just in case there was something hungry or scared around them "This place is too dangerous in the dark" he offered as an explanation "And you're exhausted, Q: we'll stumble through the forest without making any progress, tire ourselves out and be at a higher risk than we are now"

"I didn't realise you could be so... reasonable" Q murmured and, after a moment of consideration, he moved closer to the agent; humidity was clinging to them like a shroud and the cool air was making it freeze against their skin: Q was cold and he swore to God that, if Bond made even the littlest cheeky remark, he would find a poisonous snake and loop it around his neck.

James said nothing, though. He just threw his arm across Q's shoulders and gently tugged him closer to his side so that he could soak up that little body warmth he could offer him, hand rubbing up and down his arm in a soothing manner.

"Can I sleep?"

"Yes, you can" James reassured, helping Q to lie down with his head pillowed on what seemed to be a plush bunch of flowers, which colour he couldn't quite distinguish in the dark - he could only distinguish their coyingly sweet scent and the golden cloud of pollen staining Q's curls "I'll watch over you"

Even if he wanted to say something at that cheesy line and tell the man to grab some sleep too, Q was too tired to articulate his thoughts into a grammatically correct sentence. He just let out a small noise that was a mix of contentment and annoyance - he wasn't a kid afraid of the dark needing comfort - and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

When he woke up later that night, Q felt like his skin was on fire and between his legs blood was thrumming with such a strenght that his erection hurt and the only sensible thing to do, it seemed to turn on his stomach and rub his crotch against the ground.

The sight made James, who was in a pretty similar situation, moan "I think it's the pollen" he managed to get out through gritted teeth, hand furiously rubbing over his trapped erection "It must have some... weird arousing properties"

"Welcome in Poison Ivy's lair" Q spat out admist panting breaths, giggling at himself for getting out the geeky reference even in a moment when his whole body was filled to the brim with hormones "I need to come"

"Me too" James nodded, undoing his trousers so that he could start to roughly pull at his hard cock even if he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be enough to get himself off; for some reason, he knew that only something more - something more primal, akin to mating - would make him come "We need to..."

Q blinked at the agent, trying to not look at the flushed red and girthy cock the other was wanking - it was hard, though: Q had been fantasizing about that cock for the last months, coming at the thought of sucking and bouncing on it like it was going out of fashion. Reason why it took him a few seconds longer than usual to work out exactly what Bond was implying "Bloody hell, no"

"Not exactly romantic, I know" James apologised "But don't tell me that humping the ground is helping you"

Q scowled: he hated being unable to be contrary "We're in the middle of the forest, you're not fucking me" no matter how much he wanted it and would regret not taking the chance to ride that cock, he wasn't going to get it up his arse without lube.

James grabbed Q's curls and tugged his head close enough to kiss him, needing something to quench the lust burning him up "I was thinking about fucking your thighs" he admitted, the head of his cock weeping precum at the thought: he bet that Q had a pair of soft and creamy thighs on him.

"Oh.."

"Like that idea?" James murmured, nibbling on Q's lower lip.

"Will you take me out to dinner? Once we manage to get back to the civilised world, I mean" Q stammered.

The sweetness of the question briefly dispersed the cloud of lust in his mind and James caressed Q's cheek in pure tenderness as he smiled sweetly at him "Nothing else would make me happier" he sealed with a peck "I'll make the reservations as soon as I get my hands on a mobile"

Q took only a moment to bask in the moment, the still rational part of his mind squealing and screeching about the fact that he had finally had the guts to ask Bond out on a date - and the man had said yes! It was almost too good to be true but a new wave of arousal distracted him and Q kissed James, forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth "Let's get on with it" he hissed and got on his fours, fingers frantically working his jeans open and pushing them down to his knees along with his briefs.

Rather ungracefully, James spat on his cock and slicked himself up before working his way between Q's thighs - so tight and hot and surprisingly muscular - and starting to thrust as he bent over the younger man's back. With every swivel of his hips, the head of his cock hit Q's perineum before nudging his heavy sack "So good" James grunted against the nape of the younger man's neck, teeth briefly tightening on the supple flesh.

"Touch me" Q pleaded, spine arching and thighs quivering - both in pleasure and with the effort of squeezing tightly around the agent's hot erection - every time those sensitive points were stimulated "Please"

James reached down, caressing Q's soft stomach, and took his cock in hand so that he could start to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Q spilled himself first, while James needed a couple of thrusts more to reach orgasm. The agent was sure not to slump over the other and fell down to the ground, careful of staying away from the flowers "So, do you like Italian?"

"I love it"


End file.
